Cold Halls
by LittleMissOrdinary
Summary: Roy promised to do everything to help them. Now he's trapped in HQ with his suboardinates and little Elysia. This adventure will teach him many things that have been hidden and let one of his subordinates show a softer side. But what was that thing moving
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal, I doubt I ever will, sadly.

* * *

The large room was dark in the night, only the small lamp on the desk provided any light to those there. There were only five of them. A man with long green/black hair who spread himself casually over one of the couched. An attractive woman sat on the other cough, looking over her long, sharp nails. A round...potato-like man chewed his fingers while he sat next to the woman. Another lady who stood behind the large chair at the desk. And lastly, a calm looking man with an eye patch and a military uniform. The green/black haired fellow was growing impatient with the over-taking silence. 

"Can we get this started? I wanna finish this as soon as I can." he growled.

"Fine, Fine." the man at the desk sighed. "Envy, Lust and Gluttony, your all going after a new prize for now. We're setting aside the Elric ordeal for a while."

"What?! Why?!" Envy ask, jumping from his seat.

"There's a bigger rat to deal with at the moment. He's been learning too much and he must be stopped." Pride told him.

"So we're going to get rid of this 'rat'?" Lust asked.

"Almost. When the appropriate time arrives." He stood, hands on the desk before him. "I've hear news of a large storm headed for central. I'll take care of clearing the stage for you. You just have to intimidate him out of out scheme. Don't kill him, we might need him in the future."

"So where do we come in? You get him trapped here and then what do we do?" Envy asked.

"I want you to threaten him, use the things he holds close to get him out of our hair. I want you to use this." He tossed a small vile to Lust who caught it. "You've heard your orders, go now."

"Fine, lets get this over with." Envy huffed.

"Your going to be shut up for quite a while, Roy Mustang." Pride mumbled.

"That bastard wont know what hit him." Envy smirked, leaving with Lust and Gluttony.

* * *

A/N: So short... My first try at something other than a oneshot. I don't know if I like this first bit much, but I'll continue faster if people give me nice reviews, please. Note that this is just the prologue. 

R&R nicely.

-LM


	2. Trapped

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I wish I did. You have no idea what I could make them do. evil grin**

* * *

It was a cool December morning at Central headquarters. The sky was filled with dark clouds, promising snow. As cold as it was outside, inside Colonel Mustang's office was warm and inviting to those who looked up at it's large glass windows. It was quiet there, only the sounds of pens scratching paperwork or tapping an oak desk filled the empty air. Mustang himself had his chair spun around so he could face the window and watch as tiny white flakes started to fall. A voice from another desk caused him to look away from the winter wonderland before him.

"Sir, I think you had better start on that stack, its all due Monday you know." spoke Riza Hawkeye from her own desk.

"I know, I know." came a tired reply. "Not just yet."

_Click_

"Sir. Paperwork comes first." The sound of the safety on the gun was enough to get him started on his small mountain.

After a few moments of scribbling his signature he decided to speak.

"It's been too quiet around here lately." he sighed.

"Yep, thats because everyone's out for the winter, much too cold for them." piped Jean Havoc from under his own stack. He earned a small huff from his commanding officer.

"Too bad we're stuck here." he said, laying his head on the desk.

_BRING!_

Everyone jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, Havoc even fell off his chair. Letting out a sigh as his subordinate picked himself up off the floor, the Colonel picked the phone off the receiver.

"Colonel Mustang speaking."

"There's a Mrs. Hughes on the line for you, sir." one of the receptionists told him.

What? Why's Gracia calling? he thought for a second before speaking. "Put her through immediately."

"Yes, sir." After a second there was a click on the line and then another voice filtered in.

"Roy?"

"Hey there Gracia." he greeted kindly.

"I"m sorry to bother you, Roy, but I was wondering if you might be able to take Elysia for the next few days? I know its short notice, but it'd be a great help to me."

"Uh, of course, if you don't mind her staying at HQ with me while I work. Can I ask why though?"

"Well, I have a few relatives staying over and they aren't very..." he could tell she was searching for the right words.

"Responsible?" he finished.

"Yes. They aren't very good with small children. And I bet Elysia would love to see her godfather. You haven't visited us in quite a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll come pick her up in a few minutes. See you soon." he said, hanging up.

He looked up to see his subordinates staring at him. Oh great, he realized that Havoc and Breda's teasing would start soon.

"Babysitting, chief?" Apparently Havoc wanted to get a head start on it.

"No, I'm just looking after my best friend's child till his widow is able to." he snorted, standing and walking to the door, not wanted to hear it. He grabbed his coat and Hakweye's keys (here, they carpool) and stomped out, the door slamming shut behind him. Havoc looked over to Hawkeye who was sighing.

"Babysitting." she confirmed in a bored tone, sending up a roar of laughter.

* * *

Later...

Roy pulled up to HQ for the second time that day. He got out and went to the back door, opening it to unclamp the toddler's seat and pick the tiny girl and her bag up out of the car. The snow was falling more harshly and the ground had about two feet already. He shut the door and carried the snow-suit clad girl into the building. Other men watched him as the left the building for home, knowing the little girl from the many pictures that the, now dead, Brigadier General had once shoved in their faces. He paid no mind to them as he walked to his office. Roy opened the door to find Fury, Breda, Falman, Havoc and Hawkeye sitting at their desks or on the couch. They looked up and saluted immediately, Havoc and breda holding back giggles. (Ha, girly men.)

"At ease." He looked at the little girl while they returned to their shrinking piles of work. "Elysia, why don't you play with the toys you brought? You can set up your doll house if you want."

"Okay Uncle Roy!" she said, beaming at him.

As soon as she was set down, she took off her snow-suit and put it by the coat rack then grabbed her bag and went to the corner to set up the tiny house. Picking up the snow-suit and hanging it up, as well as his own coat, Roy went back to his paperwork. He'd be glad when he got to go home and spend the weekend playing with Elysia. Thats right, playing dolls or having little tea parties or something. Sure, it sounded weird, but he had made a promise on the day of Hughes' funeral to himself, Gracia and Elysia that he'd do anything he could to help them out. That included tea parties.

"Uncle Roy?" he looked down to see Elysia tugging at his leg.

"Yes Elysia?" he asked, bending over.

"Can I help you with your work?" she asked.

He smiled down at her. "Alright. I could always use an extra set of hands." he said, lifting her up onto his lap. "Now see this paper? It says that I need to sign it nice and pretty." he did so then moved onto the next, explained what each paper was for.

"The Colonel's pretty good with kids, eh?" Havoc whispered to Breda, Fury and Falman who nodded.

"Too bad we can't have her around the office all the time." Hawkeye whispered, cutting in. "He's getting so much more work done with her here." This sent them giggling to themselves.

* * *

The rest of the day rolled on fairly slowly. It was a bit later then expected when they all started packing up to head home. Of course, Hawkeye didn't make a move to leave, she always stayed a bit later then everyone else to drive the Colonel home. Fury, Falman, Havoc and Breda all rushed out first while the Colonel started to clean up Elysia's doll house and stuffed toys, then helped her into her snow-suit. Just as he picked up the girl again, he turned to see his female subordinate holding his coat out to him. He took it gratefully. When the started down the hallway, they could see the other four running back towards them in panic.

"Colonel! Lieutenant!" they yelled as the stumbled at their feet.

"Why are you guys still here? I would've thought you'd be in your cars or walking home already." Mustang asked.

"We can't get out! The snow's higher than the door! We're trapped in here!" they shouted.

* * *

A/N: I hated how I ended it. Grr. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'll have the next chapter up as long as I get a few more nice reviews, like the ones I've gotten already. I'm already working on chapter two so it should be along soon, yay for it.

Thanks to:

Ryopon

OTP

Automailjunkie44

IdiotsApprentice

Lady Lola Laflaunda

If I missed someone, thank you to you too.

R&R


	3. My Floppy

* * *

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. cries**

* * *

"WHAT?!" screamed Mustang

"We're stuck here!" Breda answered while the others were freaking out and crying behind him.

"No! I have things to do this weekend!" Falman yelled.

"I finally got a date and this is what happens?!" whined Havoc.

"I think the walls are closing in! Help! I'm claustrophobic! LET ME OUT!" Fury cried, scratching at the walls.

"Everyone calm down!" came the stern voice of Hawkeye, shutting everyone up immediately. "Your all acting like its the end of the world, we're only snowed in. Did you even check how high the snow was? Or if you could see light out through the top of it?" They all exchanged glances then shook their heads. She sighed then turned to their commanding officer. "Sir, I think it would be best to check how high the snow is from the window in the office. No one should be around at this time, no one ever is, they've all gone home so we're probably the only ones here. No need to look for others."

He nodded. "Alright. Lieutenant, go check the window then report back to us here. If you see any way to get out, inform me immediately."

She saluted and was gone in a second.

Elysia watched her leave then looked up at Roy who was still holding her. "She's kinda cold." she said.

"Tell me about it." everyone else said in unison.

In a few minutes, the shape of Hawkeye appeared, walking down the hallway. They all looked up to see her face was sober, indicating she had been unsuccessful

"The snow is up about a foot past the doors, sir." she informed him. (okay, I know the doors there are pretty high, but it makes it more fun if its impossible to get them out. You don't want a story with everyone just...leaving, right?)

"Is there any way to get out? A way to get across the snow?" he asked.

"No, sir."

Mustang gave a heavy sigh. He tried to think of something, a plan to get them out of this. "I can't see any way to get away from this. I think we're all stuck here together." he got five groans in return. A small yawn came from the snow-suit in his arms.

"Uncle Roy, I'm tired." Elysia mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I wanna go to bed."

Roy sighed. "Alright, soon." he turned to his subordinates, resuming his role as leader. "Falman, Fury, Breda, Havoc, I want you four to come with me to the mess hall, we'll get a few cots out of storage then haul them back to the office." he turned to Riza. "Hawkeye, would you mind taking Elysia for me?"

The blonde woman was a bit hesitant before she nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Thanks." he said, handing her over to his lieutenant. "Try to get her to go to sleep." he looked at Elysia. "Be good for Miss Riza okay? Good night if you fall asleep before we get back." he said before starting off down the hall, the others at his heels. This left the two standing alone.

Hawkeye looked down to see the small girl yawn again, she couldn't help but smile slightly.

* * *

Hawkeye sat on the couch in the office, setting a half asleep Elysia down onto the fabric beside her. She watched her yawn then look up to her with big green eyes.

"Miss Riza, can I have my Floppy?" she asked.

"Your Floppy?"

"Yeah, my puppy doggy."

Riza, guessed it was the small stuffed dog in the bag next to the couch. She reached over and grabbed it then passed it to Elysia who thanked her. Noticing the child's shiver, Hawkeye removed her military jacket and drapped it over her. Smiling as she felt her snuggle up to her side, she closed her eyes, hoping not to fall victim to slumber. Oops, too late. Both girls were dead asleep in minutes, snuggled together on the couch like mother and daughter after a hard day.

Not even the door opening and the sound of the five men walking in with the cots woke them up, not even Breda's cursing as he dropped one of the cots on his foot! Only after the beds were set up did they notice the two of them on the couch. They snickered and crawled into their beds while the Colonel put a blanket over them. In the quiet of the night, Havoc flicked their foreheads.

"Fork it over, I won the bet. They fell alseep."

The grumbled and passed him the cash then turned over to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter for my wonderful reviewers. I have the next started in my head, not to get it onto paper...or into Wordpad...whatever, just keep up your nice reviews, they keep me going with this.

Thanks to:

OTP

Lady Lola Laflaunda

sugar coated bullets

kfc

blknblupanther1

PoisonousAkemi4869 (and no, I'm not going to have Ed make an appearence. sorry.)

d00d (I know you! I know you!)

Ryopon

IdiotsApprentice

Automailjunkie44

And anyone I forgot!


	4. Butterfly Kisses

* * *

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. -cries- Can I get a tissue?! -sniffle-**

* * *

Roy awoke to cool air on his face. He blinked, realizing that the heating must've shut off along with the electricity. Stupid heater, stupid cold building, stupid lighting. He groaned, pulling the blanket up to his nose. He closed his eyes to fall back to sleep, but a loud snore from beside him. He expected it to be Breda, but was surprised to find it was Fury. How can such a small man make such a loud noise? he thought, sitting up. A small moan alerted him of one of his subordinates waking.

"Mmm? Where the...? Oh, jeez..."

He looked over to see his first lieutenant waking up to find a small girl snuggled up to her. Smirking, he chuckled before standing up to walk over and bend down near the startled woman. "Elysia, wake up. It's morning and I don't think Miss Hawkeye wants to sit in bed for so long." he joked. A pair of bright green eyes looked up at him.

"Uncle Roy, can I play with Miss Riza today?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"If its okay with her. What do you think, Miss Riza?" he turned to her with a smug grin on face as she reclipped her hair.

She hated that tone, that mocking tone that he used every time he teased someone. Sighing, she answered. "Alright. We'll go to the mess hall first to fix up breakfast." she said, ripping off the blanket to feel the cold. "Elysia, you can wear my jacket so you don't get too cold."

"I'll come along, I have nothing better to do here besides paperwork." Roy said standing.

"That reminds me, I expect you'll finish that paperwork by the time we get out of here. Just because I wont be as intent on you making that deadline, doesn't mean you get off easy."

She received a sad sigh. "Fine. Here, 'so you don't get too cold." he said, hander her his own jacket. There was that tone again! Taking it, she slipped it on the stood up, picking Elysia up with her. Without another word, she walked out the door, leaving him to catch up after writing a small note to the others to tell them that they'd be gone for a while.

* * *

"I never realized how big the kitchen here was." Roy mumbled, looking around the large room. Thank God for the back-up lighting.

"It is pretty big, sir." he turned to see Hawkeye pulling up chairs for them. She looked over to the child who was hopping up onto one of the stools. "Elysia, can you peal apples for me?" she asked.

"Okay! Mommy showed me how to when we made a pie for Grandma!" she said happily.

He only leaned against one of the counters to watch as his subordinate dug through the many drawers for a few utensils. Hawkeye passed Elysia a peeler along with a few apples. She then grabbed a bowl from a cupboard and began digging through the pantries for whatever it was she needed. It was pretty funny to watch her constantly push the sleeves on the oversized jacket up. "What is it your making, Riza?" he asked, smirking.

She stopped working for a second. "Sir, formal names please." she said, continuing what she was doing after a second. "Apple pancakes." she answered, not looking up.

"Cut the formal crap, its the weekend, meaning we aren't technically working so why use them?." he said.

"Sir, no profanity while Elysia is here please." she scolded him. "Would you mind helping me by cracking the eggs?"

"Uh, sure." he said, reaching into one the extreme large refrigerators to pull out the eggs. He cracked them into another bowl and started to beat them lightly with a whisk he'd found among the other things Hawkeye had pulled out.

"Owwie! My finger!"

They both turned around immediately to see Elysia holding up her cut finger, trying to keep from crying but not having much luck. Before the Colonel could make a move toward his godchild, his lieutenant was swiftly walking past him, a band-aid in hand. He watched as she sat down beside the sniffling girl then wrapped the band-aid over the cut. It surprised him when she gentally kissed the cut, like a mother would, then spoke to the girl softly. "A kiss will make it all better, thats what my Mom told me. Are you okay now?" she asked as Elysia wiped her eyes.

"Yep! Thank you Miss Riza!" the young girl smiled and returned to her work, letting the blonde woman go back to her own at the counter.

Roy smirked at his subordinates's softness when it came to children. Getting an idea, he silently took a small knife from the counter and nicked his own finger, making it bleed a bit. "Oh Riza! I cut my finger too!" he whined, holding his cut out to her. She stared at it for a second before grabbing another band-aid. After wrapping it, she returned to her work. "Hey! Don't I get a kiss to make it better too?" he whined irritably, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

She stopped for a moment. "Sir, you've handled much worse on the battle field. You'll get through a little cut." she said flatly.

"But she got one." he said, pointing to Elysia.

"Yes, because you've got to be softer with children, grown men don't need their injuries kissed." she sighed, walking back over to get the now pealed apples.

"But Miss Riza, Uncle Roy should get one too! He could be really hurt!" exclaimed Elysia.

"He's a big boy, he can kiss it himself if he really needs it." Hawkeye mumbled, grabbing a knife, starting to chop up the fruits.

"It doesn't work that way though..." Taking one look at those big green eyes, she had to turn her gaze away. She'd never admit how a pleading child could get to her.

"Alright, fine, but only a small one, it's against the rules though so don't tell anyone, okay?"she told her, walking over to her commanding officer. She grabbed his finger a pulled it up to her lips, gentally brushing it. She didn't look up to meet his gaze, already knowing his face held a wide grin and that her own was probably going red. He watched her turn back to what she was doing, thinking to himself. _Ha, butterfly kisses._

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I needed to study for tests, finish the mountains of homework I have piling up (still a work in progress) and plan stuff that I need to do. Well, review with this, I'll have the next one up if I'm not completely crushed by my mountain (now named Mt. IHateMath).

Thanks to:

OTP

Lady Lola Laflaunda

Fireword

blknblupanther1

Ryopon

Automailjunkie44

Lili

ArraMidnight

sugar coated bullets

nya

and anyone I forgot.


	5. Straight through that carpet

* * *

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own it, stop asking. I know you don't either. So ha, take that, go cry about it.**

* * *

The sweet smell of cinnamon filled the kitchen as the sounds of the other men stumbling through the door reached the three. The four sleepy looking men looked up to see their Colonel at the stove, turning blobs of dough over and their First Lieutenant talking quietly with Elysia. The sweet smell their of breakfast filled their noses. Apple pancakes. They immediately grabbed chairs and sat down, waiting to endulge. Soon they dug into the delicious, fluffy goodness.

"Mmph, where'd you guys find the batter for these?" Breda asked through a mouthful.

"Riza, Elysia and I made them." Roy answered as he cut his own.

"And you didn't burn them Roy?" Havoc joked, letting up some laughter. Apparently, they had the same idea about off duty names as Mustang did.

"I pealed the apples!" Elysia exclaimed proudly.

"You did a damn good job too, kid." he said.

"Havoc, no profanity." Riza insisted.

Silence plagued the room as the ate, too interested in the food that had been prepared. Riza poked at her pancake, having only eaten half. She was starting to get a bad feeling about being there. The window to the mess hall showed nothing but darkness, the back-up lights having been shut off there for some reason. Her brows knit together in thought until a small hand tugged at her arm.

"Miss Riza? Can we go play now? I finished my pancake." Her attention turned down to the girl.

"Hmm? Oh, alright, let me put away the dishes first." she mumbled, picking up the plates to take them to the sink. She turned to the others. "I'm going to take Elysia to the library, we'll meet back here for lunch."

They men watched as the two exited. Sitting in the quiet, they looked back to their breakfast.

"She sure does have a way with kids, eh?" Breda mumbled, shoving another piece into his mouth.

"Yeah, but she isn't even dating anyone, is she? She is the right age to start a family so why wouldn't she?" Fuery asked.

"Its because she wont let herself." All eyes turned to their superior officer. He had his eyes turned onto a piece of his own pancake, which he was drowning in the small bit of syrup be had left on his plate. "Hawkeye has no intentions of settling down. Ever. She's all too dedicated to her work to have time to even think about finding her own 'Mr. Right' and starting a family. You guys have seen how she deceplins Hayate right? She's even worse with herself, even though no one sees it. That woman will do anything to keep herself in line." he told them, finality in his voice as he bit into the small piece.

* * *

The library was so quiet and...dark? Only a few of the many back-up lights had been turned on. Dropping her bag of toys, Elysia plopped down onto the floor and began digging through the bag. As Riza sat down in front of her, she pulled out many small, stuffed toy animals. 

"These are my animals, Daddy gave me them before he left me and Mommy. I named them after Daddy's friends when he showed me pictures." Elysia told her, setting all of them out. Picking up one of them, Riza looked in over in the dim light, a small tawny feathered bird. A hawk. "That one is is you! I named her Hawkeye. Daddy said you had eyes like a bird one time, I don't know what he meant though..."

"He just meant to say that I have good eye sight." she laughed. "Can you show me the others?" she asked.

"Sure! This one is Mr. Havoc." She pulled up a small yellowish dog. "Mr. Breda, Daddy said he was scared of dogs." An orange cat. "Mr. Furey." A black mouse. "Mr. Falman." A grey rabbit. "And Uncle Roy!" A black horse.

"Very nice naming, Elysia. Are those their homes?" Riza asked as other things were taken out.

"Yep."

The two played with the tiny animals, making up little stories, laughing together. It was a sweet sight. Too sweet for the deep eyes on one of the dark tops of a high bookshelf. Just a few seconds more of this and her accomplice would throw up. He looked over at her, a signal. She raised her hand then flung it forward, nails extending whipping the into the side of the hand of the woman below and the floor beside the two, sending up a frightful scream from the child. The blonde woman below immediately whirled around, gun in now bleeding hand.

No one was there.

Looking back at Elysia, Riza noticed the floor. The carpet had been cut through down passed the concrete. She had seen this kind of slash before. That homunculus, Lust, had those long, destroying nails, they made those marks. She quickly, yet some what painfully, shoved the toys into the bag and picked up the crying girl, rushing out of the library, running toward the office.

The male sighed bored from his new perch on another bookshelf then turned to his partner.

"I think that'll start this off nicely."

* * *

A/N: a faster update for you guys. Even though I haven't been crushed by Mt. IHateMath, I've lost an assignment thats due tomorrow. Ack. Keep reviewing, the more you do, the better I write.♥ 

Thanks to:

Lady Lola Laflaunda

Hunter-Robin

OTP

Kyorma

Kay12693

lili

dreximgirl

blknblupanther1

sugar coated bullets

Ryopon

any anyone else. ♥ luffs you all.


	6. Stubborn

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal sigh**

* * *

Riza ran down the halls, knowing them like the back of her hand. She hugged Elysia close to herself, whispering calming words to her while bloodying her own jacket. She huffed, pressing forward. Since when were the hallways so damn long?! She didn't know if they were chasing her or if they were alone again, all she cared about was getting the small, crying girl in her arms to safety. She would be oh so thankful when she reached the office so she could bandage her wound. That is, if she made it that far without her legs caving in on her. Pulling Elysia away from her chest, just enough to see her puffy eyes, she spoke a bit louder.

"Elysia, it alright. We're almost there, then Uncle Roy can protect you." she panted.

"But what about you! Who's gonna protect you?" she cried. "What about your hand!"

"We'll think about that later, just let me get there first."

* * *

Roy and the others sat at the desks, playing cards. This time, for once, Havoc wasn't winning, yet Fuery was still crying over his lost money. A collection of sighs went up as they started to tire of the game, but then realized, if they weren't playing cards, they'd be doing paperwork. In a few moments more cash was lost, cards had been thrown up in agony and laughs were heard.

"Jeez, we have to have that kid here more often, she keeps Hawkeye from shooting at us." Havoc joked.

"True, I haven't seen her even lay a finger on her gun." Fuery added in.

"I just hope she doesn't go soft on us, we already have Armstrong for that." Breda laughed.

"I'm telling him you said that." Havoc smirked.

"Now, now ladies," Roy said, grabbing another bill from Fuery. "Lets quit arguing over ho-" The door banged opened to reveal a panting First Lieutenant holding a rather startled little girl. "Riza? Elysia? What are you two doing he-" A drop of blood hit the floor. "Fuery, get the first aid kit immediately."

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Roy asked while trying to calm Elysia down.

"We were in the library, as I said, and something came at us and cut my hand. I took out my gun, but when turned there was nothing. I grabbed Elysia and left as quickly as possible." Hawkeye told him as Fuery wrapped up her hand, the bleeding having slowed to a stop.

"Thank God it only grazed your hand." Fuery commented.

"Thank God it was only my left hand." she mumbled dryly. "If it were my right, I wouldn't be able to shoot."

"What was it that hit you? A bullet? A shuriken? A dagger?" Falman asked, naming off things that could've cut her. (I think thats the only second time he's spoken in this entire thing so far...)

"No, there was no weapon left were it hit. I believe I have seen the mark it did leave before though." she said. "That woman, Lust, has been known to make slashes like that. I believe that theres a homunculus in our building."

Everyone's breath hitched in their throats.

"Damni-" Roy started, but was interrupted by Hawkeye.

"Sir, again, no profanity." she insisted for the third time.

"Fine, darnit. I guess we'll have to take precautions. No one goes anywhere unarmed or alone. I want at least two people with Elysia at all times. Everyone from this point on must be armed and alert. If anything happens, make some sort of loud noise and any one who hears it must get someone else before rushing in." he ordered, snapping on his ignition gloves while everyone else pulled out their own weapons.

"Sir, what will we do if something happens to one of the groups and none of its men can make any signal?" Falman asked.

"Then I'll go find them on my own. I wont have anyone else endangered." he said, ending all conversation.

No one else asked any questions, the room grew quieter. Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery went back to their game, though they weren't really too enthusiastic about it. Roy turned his chair to pear out the frosted window as he held the silently crying child to his chest. He didn't notice when Hawkeye came to pull up another chair and sit beside him. Only when a hand reached out to one of the windows did he turn to see her resting her head on one hand as she drew a tiny picture with her nail.

"You want to go take them on alone, don't you sir?" she asked in a quiet voice, reading him like a book without a glance.

"I said no formal names." he mumbled, avoiding her question.

"If you go, I'm coming with you." she said, her tone having a stubborn edge to it.

"I don't want you getting hurt. No." he said flatly.

"I swore I'd protect you to the day I die, I don't run off on my promises, sir."

"Its Roy." he insisted.

"Sir." she sighed.

"Your too stubborn, you know that?" he told her, giving a half a laugh.

"Yes, sir. You've made it apparent many times."

* * *

A/N: Yay, lots of reviews! For so many reviews, I give you a chapter earlier then I was going to put it up. yay. It seems people find that last bit creepy? well, its gonna get worse. especially towards the end.

Thanks to:

OTP (I want a Roy doll!)

Kay12693

Lady Lola Laflaunda (yes homunculi! yes!)

Automailjunkie44 (yes, a very fat cat)

jacksparrow589

Kyorma

Drex

IdiotsApprentice

Ryopon

windxalchemist (maybe cliche at the beginning, totally different at the ending.)

sugar coated bullets

and again, anyone else.

Whoever can tell me what chapter in the manga Grumman gives Roy that chess set will get a...a, uh...a Black Hayate doll! -holds up doll- BOW DOWN BEFORE ITS CUTENESS!

Luffs ♥

-LM


	7. Homunculus!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, though I do wish to like any other fan girl out there.**

* * *

Roy spun around in his chair, holding a sleeping Elysia, as he chewed his lip. It was late afternoon and there had been no trouble, no sign of homunculi. No food either. None of them had eaten a thing since the wonderful breakfast they had enjoyed earlier. Looking around, he found little interest in what his co-workers were doing. Fuery, having lost almost all of his money, had taken up reading. Havoc and Breda had moved on to chess, using a small portable chessboard. Falman looked to be doodling on a scrap piece of paper. Lastly, Hawkeye sat upright in her chair, sleeping lightly with her head on her right fist. Sighing in his boredom as his stomach growled, Mustang tried to think up something to do with all this spare time besides paperwork.

"Okay, this silence and this hunger is killing me." he spoke up, startling some of his subordinate out of their sleep or books. "I say we all get out of this office."

"Sir, what about the homunculus?" Fuery asked a bit frightfully.

"We'll split into groups and if anything happens, make as much noise as you want." he answered simply. "Fuery, Havoc, Breda and Falman, go to the mess hall and pick up as much food as you can. Hawkeye, Elysia and I will head over to the locker rooms then meet you back here."

"Locker rooms, sir?" Hawkeye asked sleepily.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd want to take a shower to wash the blood off yourself. Plus I was to get Elysia cleaned up and dressed for bed." he told her, not seeing the way her face went a bit pink. "Each group will have one of these two walkie-talkies. I had them for emergency use so we're lucky." he said, taking them out of a drawer to throw one of the small devices to Falman. "Lets get going. Everyone get any and all weapons and head out."

* * *

The four men walked down the quiet hallways, the cool air keeping them sharp. They held their guns ready at all times and they crept forward. The halls were creepy when only the back-up lights were on. Havoc sighed and turned around to stop the others in their tracks.

"Okay, who wants to bet the Colonel sneaks a peak at Hawkeye?" he asked, holding up a wad of bills.

"No way! No more!" Fuery cried, slinking away.

"No thanks, I've lost enough." Falman agreed, following.

"I'll take some of that action." Breda laughed, shaking on it.

* * *

Hawkeye walked behind the Colonel, gun drawn and loaded. She'd be thankful when they got to the showers, God knows she needed a little soothing. She was a bit drawn back when he followed her into the ladies section, but then realized he only wanted them to stay close so neither was injured. The dim lighting made the large room seem eerie, the dark shadows seem glaring. She walked into the showers after one last lance at the two others, picking the cleanest one.

Turning on the water, Riza stripped down and unclipped her hair, hanging her clothes on the small counter before she turned and walked into the large shower. Hot water spilled down her back and matted her hair as she reached for one of the small shampoo bottles. It probably wasn't the best thing to use, given that many other women had as well, but it was the only thing there. After rinsing, she washed the rest of herself up, ripping away the bandages on her hand to reveal a disgusting scab. She cleaned away the dried blood before leaning her forehead against the wall, sighing contently as the small shower room filled with steam. She was so thankful for the hot water, having previously thought it might have gone out.

Finishing and stepping out of the showers, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the lockers to dress. Having done so, she stood in the foggy room and clipped up her hair, enjoying the steam on her face. She'd come out in just a few minutes, she just wanted to stay there for a small while. Having no idea that someone else was in her little sanctuary, she almost fell when a pair of arms laced themselves around her slim waist, restraining her arms.

"Hey there pretty girl." cooed a frimillar voice.

"What?! Who the hell...?" Wait, those gloves, that rough material. She'd felt it before... "Colonel?!" One of the ashy smelling gloves was clamped over her mouth.

"Who else?" hissed the voice.

She struggled against his leather coat, trying to pull away. What in hell was he doing? And why the hell was he doing it? Wait, leather? Her eyes widened as she began to struggle harder. The Colonel hadn't been wearing his leather jacket! Damnit, there was no letting go! In a resort to getting the hand away from her mouth, Riza bit hard into the cloth covering. As her mouth and body was freed, she moved up against the farthest wall then screamed loud and hard.

"Homunculus!"

* * *

A/N: I am ebil, so ebil for cliffies. Fear my cliffy power for it totally owns. Heh. Its 3:00AM, I'm very hyper (three cups of coffee). Very spaztic, I can't type very well at all right now. Thank you to whoever had the right chapter thing, I forget who so Hayate plushies to everyone. I'm already planning stuff for the sequel, yay.

Thankies to:

Lady Lola Laflaunda

Alex

jacksparrow589

Kyorma

Drex

blknblupanther1

IdiotsApprentice

ShizueAoki

aqua-eyed-mystery520

Ryopon

sugar coated bullets

OTP

windxalchemist

Automailjunkie44

fallenangelescence23

And anyone else, sorry if a spelt anything wrong, too hyper.

Luffs♥♥♥


	8. Dr Envy's shots

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**.

* * *

Roy, held the sleeping Elysia close as he leaned against a wall. The air in the room had turned humid, steamy. Sighing, he closed his eyes as he waited for Riza to finish up with her shower. He didn't quite notice the way the room became misty and clouded, but more importantly, he didn't notice a shape move from a dark corner to the lockers. He was so lost in thought that the sounds of two people speaking didn't reach him. It was only when a loud, heart shattering scream did he come to full attention.

"Homunculus!"

That scream was enough to jerk his organs through his mouth, if that were possible. He quickly put Elysia down. "Get into one of the stalls and don't come out till Miss Riza and I come for you." he told her quickly, pushing her gently toward the flimsy doors. He then rushed out of that section and on into the foggy lockers

only to be greeted by a wave of hot steam and the sounds of voices. There was Riza's and then there was...wait, was that his?

"So, the military pet does wanna play." murmured the voice.

"Shut the hell up."

_Click._

Yep, that was Riza. Roy knew that noise, the safety on one of Hawkeye's guns going off.

"I don't think little girls should be playing with guns." The clack of a boot stepping forward indicated the man was moving. "Let me take that fo-"

_BANG!_

"Don't come any closer!" Riza yelled.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" teased the man, making the small gap between them even smaller. A small drop of blood hit the tiled floor, drawing attention to the bleeding wound in his arm. Stepping back, Riza aimed her gun again, but that man's sickly, twisted smile sunk into her, surprising her at the fact that the shot hadn't phased him that much at all. His masked figure dissolved, revealing his green/black hair and odd outfit. Envy now stepped forward again, pulling something out from behind him. "Come here, I have a present for you."

"I said don't come any closer!" she growled, plugging him again, landing a shot in his shoulder.

"Do you know how annoying that is?" he sighed, lifting up the object. A needle, filled to the end with a light blue liquid. His demented smile grew wider and she tried to slink away with absolutely no avail, seeing as how she was backed into a corner. His hand raised high then plunged downward.

_Snap._ (Sound effects, I love them.)

Stopping immediately, Envy lowered his hand away from her and looked over his shoulder to see through the foggy room. A dark shape at the other end alerted them of the Colonel's presence. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble with his gloves...

"Damnit, they wont spark!" he growled.

"Sir! Get Elysia and get out! Go find the others!" Riza yelled at him. "Your gloves wont light in here!"

"I think I figured that one out already." he scoffed.

"Ha, too much moisture in the air, why do you think I chose now to do this?" Envy laughed, turning back to his targeted area, the blonde woman's shoulder. "Now, I wanna get outta here as fast as you do, so let me give you your shot." he told her stepping closer. _BANG!_ "And will you quit shooting at me!?"

"Get away from my subordinate!" Roy yelled, running at them. He grabbed Envy's arm to restrain him from lowering it.

"Too slow." Envy sighed, quickly tossing the needle to the other hand. In one swift motion, it landed in Riza's shoulder and injected the substance into her, letting out scream of surprise and slight pain. Roy's other hand grabbed at his, pulling it away, but in the process he managed to make the point make a tear in her skin. Slipping out of the hard grasp, Envy watched as the woman fell against the wall and the man stumbled forward. "See you two soon, real soon." he told them, his tone almost warning and he slid out of the room through the unguarded door.

Roy regained composure, about to go after the homulculus when his subordinate caught his eye. She was on one knee, holding her now bleeding shoulder. He crouched down and lifted her fingers away then removed his jacket from her (he let her use it remember?) to reveal the cut. He inspected it, finding that it wasn't deep, but a small trail of blood dripped from it.

"What did he have in that syringe?" he heard her mumbled as she too looked it over.

"What the hell just happened?" Roy asked in disbelief. "How did they know we were in here?"

"I..I have no idea." Riza muttered in disbelief. "I think we should grab Elysia and leave, now." she suggested, taking the jacket, then standing and walking toward the stalls, leaving no room for decline.

* * *

A/N: You thought it was Riza's panties Envy was after! LMAO! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Homework, getting my hair and nails done, project which still isn't done. Heh. If I had enough time I might post another chapter today. Maybe.

Thankies to:

fallenangelescence23

blknblupanther1

IdiotsApprentice

Drex

jacksparrow589

aqua-eyed mystery520

OTP

Automailjunkie44

Lili

Lady Lola Laflaunda

Kyorma

Cassandra

Ryopon

Luffs ♥


	9. Plum Wine, Whisky and a Note

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did, this would be an extremely long movie, since a half an hour is so unreasonable.**

* * *

Havok sighed, arms full of bags of food as he walked behind the other men, still trying to hold onto his gun. The halls were so eerily quiet since they had quit their talking some time ago to listen for any movement. 'God this silence is driving me up a wall.' he though, the sounds of his mind the only thing keeping him from losing it and turning his gun on someone.

Although he was quite absorbed in his thoughts singing some song about a banana phone he'd heard, he did catch the small sound behind them. Turning immediately, gun drawn and safety clicked off.

"Second Lieutenent Havok!"

They men sighed, guns clicked back on as a small group of soldiers approached them. There were three of them. A short man with brown hair. A fat, bald man. And lastly, a raven haired woman. They stood straight and saluted, the brown haired man stepping forward.

"Corpolar Sergei Haufman, Private Herald Berean and Privat Germain Schkeller, sir."

"At ease." Havok told them, looking them over. '_Didn't Hawkeye say that everyone would have gone home?_' he wondered. "How long have you three been here?"

"Since this storm started, sir. Two other privates and a Sergeant have been stuck here as well. Are there others, sir?" asked Private Germain, the woman.

"Yes, Colonel Mustang and First Lieutenent Hawkeye as well as a kid we're babysitting." he answered.

"Thank God we aren't alone in this place." the bald one, Berean, spoke up, sighing with relief.

"Right," Havok intervened before they could speak again, not wanting to hear them whine and waste time. "I want you three to go get the others you mentioned then come immediately to the colonel's office. If anything happens, scream." he ordered them. They saluted and were off. Everyone let out a sigh.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Breda asked as they started walking again.

* * *

Roy was ever so grateful when he and Riza reached the office with the terrified Elysia. He opened the door and the quickly shuffled inside, locking the door. Turning around, he saw Hawkeye plop down on the couch, sighing with relief and she pulled the shaking girl closer. He too sat down, pulling his spiny chair closer to the couch.

"Mi-miss Riza?" Elysia quivered. "What was that? What happened?" she asked quietly, eyes teary.

"Just a bad man." was her answer as amber eyes softened. "But don't worry, Hun, he's not after you. Its alright." she said, wiping away the tears in the child's eyes.

"But he's after you isn't he? I heard Uncle Roy say he gave you a needle!"

"He might be, but I'll fight him off. So its alright, you just need to sleep." she whispered, pulling her back up to her, stroking the girl's hair until her breathes were even and she was finally asleep.

The sudden feeling of a blanket over her caused Riza to look up at her superior officer who was sitting back in his chair calmly.

"Your pretty good with kids, Riza." he told her, his dark eyes closing.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

"Roy? Riza?" Breda called as he fiddled with the door knob. There was a curse, a thud and a door roughly opened to reveal a disgruntled looking Mustang.

"Damnit you guys! " he hissed lowly. "Elysia is sleeping! Be quiet and get in here!"

After the four men were shoved into the room and the door was locked again, they spoke and laid down the food on the desks.

"Sir, we found a few others walking around." Kain said quietly.

"What? I thought everyone had gone home." Roy scratched his head.

"Maybe they got caught up in their work?" Falman suggested.

"Maybe. Where are they then?" the Colonel sighed.

"On there way, with the rest of their little camp." Havok answered, digging through the bags food. He pulling out bread, cans of beer nuts and carmel corn. He smirked wildly and held up a rather large bottle of whisky. The Colonel immediately grabbed it, set out the crappy glasses that they had brought and poured it generously.

"As long as we're stuck here, we may as well have some fun." he said, taking a swig.

"Amen." the other men laughed, joining in.

* * *

An hour and a bottle and a half later, the men were giggling and playing cards, telling dirty jokes and stories. None of them were aware of the First Lieutenant watching them while holding the soundly sleeping girl. Riza hadn't had any of the alcohol, not ever fancying its taste. No, she wanted to be sober in case trouble or a 'scary dream' should arise. She sighed, rubbing one eye tiredly. A plop beside her made her alert of the Colonel sitting down on the couch with her.

"Hey Riza, you gonna join in anytime?" he asked, eyes turning to the slightly drunk men.

"No, I don't have the mouth for whisky." she answered.

"Alright then." he sighed, as if slightly saddened by he decline. After a few minutes he spoke again. "Where the heck are those guys you met in the halls?"

"Dunno, maybe they got lost." Breda mumbled. "Lets hid this when they get here." he pointed to the bottles. This sent most of them laughing and agreeing.

"So Riza, your arm, how does it feel?" Roy asked, taking a swig from his glass. He looked over to see her eyes close.

"Its fine, just stinging a bit."

"I know what'll make it stop."

"And whats that?" She looked up at him only to have the glass handed to her.

"Whisky." he answered simply, earning a sigh.

"I told you, I don't like the taste." she pushed his hand away.

"Fine then, they got other drinks too." he said, grabbing the bag and digging through it. He pulled up smaller bottle, filled with a clear liquid.

"And what are you trying to tempt me with now, sir?"

"Plum wine. Just try a little bit." he said, taking down the last of his whisky to fill the glass with this new drink.

"Sir, I don't want any." she said.

"If you wont do it willingly, then as your commanding officer I order you to at least try it." he handed her the glass. "If your going to call me formally, I'll act like your superior."

"If you'll leave me alone about it then fine." she sighed,taking the glass, quickly taking a sip.

"So?" he asked, waiting.

"Its good. Strong though." she said, taking another sip then passing it back to him.

"See? I have good taste when it comes to this." he laughed, taking and drinking from the glass. His eyes scanned the room, watching the oil lamps he'd put on earlier as they flickered. He had almost dozed off when a shuffling sound came from his desk. Opening his eyes to see something new placed on his paperwork. No one seemed to notice it. Standing, he waked over to see, being ever curious, that it was a neatly sealed message. "An envelope?" he mumbled, catching his female subordinates's ear.

"Sir?" he heard her ask, turning to see her standing and walking over.

"I found this on my desk just now." he said, finger tearing it open.

* * *

A/N: Ohh, whats in the envelope? Is everyone going to get drunk off that whisky? Am I insane? Why do I ask so many questions? All but the last two will be answered in the next chapter. Yay. Sorry for the long wait. Lots of work. Lots of stuff to do. And a hell of alot of confusion. Ha. Gimmie a chocolate chip cookie and I'll give you the next chapter.

Thanks to:

OTP

aqua-eyed mystery520

IdiotsApprentice

blknblupanther1

Drex

jacksparrow589

windxalchemist

fallenangelescence

Kyorma

Cassandra

Lady Lola Laflaunda

Ryopon

Bar-Ohki

♥♥♥Luffs♥♥♥


	10. Little Surprises

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and I never will...unless I gather an army and take total control of the earth. JOIN ME! MUHAHAHAHAH-coughcough-**

* * *

Roy lifted a piece of paper from the envelope. Unfolding it, he read the scribbled printing, eyes widening. He grabbed the envelope, shaking out its contents. Six military badges fell onto the desk. Four privates, a Sergeant and a corporal. Every badge had blood spatters on it. He could hear the room go silent, if he had turned around he would see the men tense up and Riza hold Elysia a little tighter.

"Those bastards." he growled lowly, dropping the note.

"Sir, what does the letter say?" Fury asked hesitantly. Riza took it from its newfound spot on the desk, reading it aloud.

"_Dear Colonel Mustang,_

_It seems some of the vermin running around this place have been caught in one of our traps. Pesky rodents shouldn't be wandering around alone should they? Beware Colonel, there may be a dirty rodent among you and we may be the cause of it's weeding into your team. You never know if one of your own could be plotting betrayal or treason against you._

_PS. I hope you like that little present we brought you. Theres another one in store for you._

_The Homunculi._"

The room settled into an eerie, awkward silence as every one of the subordinates began to wonder if one of them really was planning treason against their superior officer. They started dwelling on those thoughts, not daring to move or speak until someone else did. Silent for such a time could drive someone mad if the matter wasn't so serious. For a long while no one touched their alcohol, the happy mood leaving the room immediately. They watched as Roy sat down on his chair and turned it to look out into the clear night sky. As Riza took her seat beside him and soon the others turned back to quiet conversation and warm whisky, not having much fun.

Riza sat beside her commanding officer for the second time that day, staring out the window. The snow had stopped a long while ago and it seemed that a warmer air had fallen in, causing the snow to begin to melt. They could be out in a few days easily, then hopefully get some more comfortable rest. She looked down at Elysia. At least the girl got her sleep, even if Riza didn't get much. She hadn't slept well during the night and barely got any during the day, save that small nap she'd taken, but even that was interrupted. Her eyes turned to Roy who happened to be looking straight at her.

"Sir, is something..." What was she going to say? _Wrong? Of course something's wrong! Six innocent people had died just an hour or so ago!_ She mentally slapped herself for saying something so stupid.

"Riza, you look tired, get some rest." he mumbled, turning his eyes back to the starry night sky.

"I'm fine, sir. I don't need sleep." she said, yet it was ironic how she broke into a yawn straight after.

"You seem like you do." he sighed, sitting back against the chair. "Don't deny what your body wants."

"Its a bit late to stop doing that." she sighed as well.

"I'm going to stay awake tonight, keep guard." he said after a minute, fidgeting with one of his previously discarded gloves.

"Then I am as well." her left grip on the arm of her chair tightened.

"I don't want you, or anyone else tired in the morning, in case the homunculi have another attack planned."

"Sir, I know you want to go out and destroy the homunculi, but sneaking out when the rest of us are sleeping?" she looked up to heard him sigh.

"You always see right though my bluffs, Riza."

"Its not too hard. You fidget with your gloves when your planning something." she closed her eyes. "I'm not about to let you leave without me."

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow night. Theres too much snow to be melted out before then." he dropped his voice low, so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yes, sir. We'll plan during the day." she mumbled, voice slipping tiredly.

"Sounds good. And Riza?" when no answer came he turned to see that she'd fallen asleep, sitting upright. Smirking, he quaintly moved her chair to the couch then lowered her down onto it, letting Elysia down to sleep beside her. He covered her with the blanket then frowned for a moment. She had her hair clipped up still. It wouldn't be comfortable to have something hard like that stuck to the back of her head, poking you while you sleep now would it? He genitally reached behind her head and took the brown/red clip out then smoothed back her silky hair. "Good night." he mumbled, pushing a few strands off of her face. He then leaned against the back of the couch, closing his own eyes, not caring if the other men had been watching. He was content and that seemed to be enough.

* * *

Riza slept soundly that night, not like the one before it. She didn't toss and turn or anything, just slept. No dreams, no nightmares, just sleep. A hand on her shoulder finally woke her, the light of the sun shining down onto her face. She squinted for a minute before her eyes ajusted to see two pairs of eyes staring at her. One bright green, the other a darker navy blue (I don't care what you all say. Black eyes my ass, if you look close enough during the dog speech thing, they are dark blue).

"Is she awake?" asked a small voice.

"I don't know, maybe we should force feed her breakfast." joked the other.

"I'm awake, I don't want you choking me." she mumbled, sitting up to she them kneeling by the couch.

"She's up! Miss Riza, Uncle Roy got out your breakfast for you." Elysia smiled upward at the woman.

"He did, did he?" she yawned, scratching the back of her head to find an empty space where her hair clip should have been. She was about to ask them when Roy interrupted her.

"Thats a good look for your hair, Riza. Left long and slightly messy." he laughed slightly.

"Sir, where's the clip?" she asked.

"I'm not telling, you look better without it." he told her simply.

"Sir, give me the hair clip." she sighed. "Its too early to have to deal with your little games."

"Too early? Riza, its almost eleven o'clock." he stated after a look at his watch.

"What?" she was surprised at this. "How did I sleep so long? How could you let me?"

"You looked like you needed it." he shrugged. "Any ways, your not getting it back right now so go eat your breakfast." he said, standing up and walking toward a small collection of scattered toys, Elysia at his heels.

Riza sighed, he'd made up his mind about not giving it back. Why she didn't pull her gun on him, she didn't know. Oh well. She stood, discarding her blankets, and walked to the desks where a bowl and glass sat waiting you her along with four talking men. She sat down, they didn't notice, and looked down at the food before her. It looked like he'd put in fruit, yogurt and whipped cream. She took a spoonful. Yep, thats what it was. She finished quickly, the food tasting exellent, then looked back at her superior._ So he can make a good breakfast as well? Isn't he full of little surprises._

* * *

A/N: Another chapter up! WOOT! I HIT 100 REVIEWS ALREADY! This is a present to you guys, so as a present to me, LOTS OF REVIEWS! I say present because, yay, its my birthday today XD. So please make the birthday girl happy. I know it sounds weird with the yogurt part of that recipe but they had only had the food out for maybe a few hours. It wouldn't go bad that quickly. So R&R nicely X).

Thanks to:

IdiotsApprentice

Lady Lola Laflaunda

Bar-Ohki

jacksparrow589

Kay-Cee

blknblupanther1

Kyorma

fallenangelescence23

OTP

Roy Mustang 08

aqua-eyed mystery520

Luffehs♥♥♥


	11. A deal and a short goodbye

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Shuddup.**

* * *

It was sometime after lunch that Roy left Elysia to play with Fuery. He sat down by the window yet again, thinking hard. He didn't notice it when someone sat beside him. Not until they spoke did her realize that they where there with him.

"Sir, could I have my hair clip back now?" It was Riza, still after that blasted hair clip.

"When we leave." he sighed. "I think your hair looks better down then it does up. Whats the fun it holding it back?"

"It gives me more time to react to danger. No clumsy bangs to push away when I bullet flies at you." he insisted.

"Well, when we get out of here, I'm ordering you to let your hair down at least twice a week." he demanded somewhat jokingly.

"Sir, you can't order me to do that."

"Oh, yes I can." he told her. "I, Roy Mustang, order you, Riza Hawkeye, to let you hair down out of that clip for at least two days each week." he declared.

"Not going to happen." she protested.

"Too bad. It is. I said so." he crossed his arms, resembling a small child.

"Make it one day and I'll do it." she sighed.

"Deal." he smiled.

"So, our plan, do you have any ideas sir?" she asked, wanting to get back to business.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I do. We'll slink away after Elysia is asleep and hopefully get back alive before she wakes up." he began telling her of his idea, voice dropped so he wouldn't be heard. They sat talking like that for a long time, discussing their plan to leave and dispose of the homunculi in the building.

* * *

"Alright, sandwiches...with lettuce, mustard and some green thing..." Roy poked at the food laid in front of him. "Havoc, what's the green thing?"

"Sir, be thankfull that he made you any food at all." Riza sighed, scolding him.

"Yeah, chief, show some respect." Jean agreed.

"I was just asking what the green thing was..." Roy sighed.

Everyone slipped into a deafening silence while they ate. Roy would glance at Riza every few moments, sometimes catching her eye. He was getting impatient, wanting to get their job done as soon as possible, but he was also worrying over whether or not they'd be successful. And of course he was worried about her. He didn't want to bring her, for fear of endangering her. But damnit, that woman sure was persistent!

He sighed, taking a bit of the sandwich, getting extremely anxious. All he wanted was for this meal to be over so Elysia would go to bed and so he could go to fight off some power crazed, murderous, practically unbeatable monsters. Was that too much for him to ask?

* * *

"Elysia, you look tired, hun." Riza stated, looked down at the yawning girl. "How about I get you into bed?"

"Okay Miss Riza." she mumbled, putting the book they had been reading away.

Roy watched from across the room as Riza tucked the small child into the blankets on the couch then sat with her. That motherly charm she now showed was...sweet. Yes, sweet. He was starting to love being around that attitude, soft and nurturing, and the way she displayed it was even better. Maybe he really should do what Maes said, get a wife. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, savoring the last few moments he had before they left.

Heh. I wanted out of here just a half of an hour ago and now I all I want to do is stay. he thought, laughing in his head at the irony. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the soft buzz of conversation a few meters away. He only opened them when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see two red amber eyes looming over him. He stood up, grabbing his ignition gloves, walking toward the door, Riza following.

"Cheif? Where you two goin'?" Havoc asked, looking over at them.

"We're running low on whisky. We're going to go get some more." he said, not turning to look back at them.

As the two exited, Havoc sighed sadly, looking back at his cards.

"Whats wrong?" Falman asked from behind his own hand.

"We still have two bottles of whisky." he told them.

* * *

A/N: HOLY CRAP THAT WAS LATE! I am so sorry for my lateness. Forgive me! Gah. So back to the story, Roy and Riza have set off on their little adventure. What dangers await them? I don't even have a clue yet. I know, this chapter was a bit lame (-le gasp-) but I promise it will get better. 

Thankies to:

blknblupanther1

♥Poisonous Akemi♥

Lady Lola Laflaunda

Bar-Ohki

Kyorma

jennlyn78

Drex

fallenangelescence23

IdiotsApprentice

aqua-eyed mystery520

Roy Mustang 08

jacksparrow589

Pink-Haro01

LUFFEHS♥


	12. A little digging

* * *

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own it by now.**

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed down the long hallways, bouncing off the otherwise silent walls. The air in the large building had grown so much colder outside the smaller office. Heck, even the steam off their breath showed slightly. The two walked in the eerie quiet, close to the wall, gun or gloves ready. Both were fidgeting with their weapons, uncomfortable with the fact that they could be attacked at any time.

Riza, walking behind Roy, scratched at her shoulder. It had gotten itchy, probably infected. She almost sighed in her boredom, but self restraint held it back. Look upwards, she found herself counting the individual hairs on her superiors's head. An odd pass time, but it kept her busy. She blew at the bangs that fell into her face, realizing that she still had not received her clip. She was about to speak up about it when the man in front of her halted, causing her to bump into his back.

"Sir, why did you stop?" she asked, rubbing her nose as she backed up to let him turn around.

She was surprised when he grabbed her, covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her to sit in the small space before one of the office doors, holding her tightly against his chest. She soon realize why he had done such a thing. A three long shadows cast down the hall, voices sounding.

"Envy, what are you doing?"

"I thought I heard something down here."

"You must be hearing things. Lets go, we have to set our trap down in that filthy mess hall."

"Finally, I can kick that Colonel's ass."

"Can I eat them?"

"Maybe the other men, Gluttony, but you'll leave the Colonel and that woman. Pride would destroy you if you didn't."

The voices faded away down the hall and after a few moments of reassurance, Roy let go of Riza who turned around quickly.

"Sir, what are your alterations to the plan?" she asked, knowing that this would affect it.

"Ah, damnit." he sighed, scratching his head. After a moment he looked down at her. "I don't want the other guys to get involved. They seem to only want us two so theres no need to get them hurt." he told her.

"You forget that we weren't going to anyway." she leaned against the wall.

"Yes, but now we'll have to forget about backup. We're all on our own here." he mumbled, watching as she absentmindedly scratched at her shoulder, leaning her head back against the wall. He began to notice how she's paled out, almost ghostly. After a moment he spoke again. "Are you worried?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, uh, maybe just a bit." she said sheepishly.

"My, my. One of the best sharp shooters in the military is worried about something?" he teased, poking her arm lightly.

"What? Your not in the least concerned about what Elysia would think if her godfather were to die while she slept?" she asked, swatting his hand away. She didn't look up to see him blink in slight confusion.

"Your getting attached to her aren't you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

"No, I just have a concern for the little girl." she defended.

"Your attached." he snickered. "I bet when this is all over you'll go over to their house to baby sit her."

"If Gracia wants a hand with her, I'll help out. I am not getting attached." she hissed, turning her head to the side. "Its not my fault I'm a woman who feels at least some compassion for children."

"Softie." he laughed.

"I am not." she growled.

"You are too. Kids make you go soft like butter. You won't pull your gun on anyone, your alot less harsh with everyone, you even stopped our swearing." he insisted. "I bet if you got married and had some of your own, you'd even hum to yourself while you worked." he smirked. Yet that faded when he saw her clenched jaw and eyes dart away from him. "Hey, whats wrong?" he asked confused.

"You know I'd never do such a thing. Get married and have my own children, what a load of bull shit." she snorted.

"It could happen." He told her. "Maybe if you put yourself out there some guy wou-"

"Would what? Sweep me off my feet? Make me feel like the most beautiful woman alive?" She cut him off, grip on the fabric of her pants tightening. "I tried settling down with one of the most caring men I've ever met. The worst thing I've done." He heard her sniffle, like she was holding back tears. This was a shock to him, having never seen her cry and now he had no idea what to say to her at all.

"What did the bastard do?" he asked, anger rising in his throat. He didn't want to see her cry at all and anger was the first emotion he felt towards this.

"One night I asked what he thought it'd be like if I could have kids, he got mad about the fact that I had a low chance of getting pregnant and left that night while I was asleep." She sighed, pressing her forehead to her knees.

"One bad experience shouldn't keep you from having someone to spend your life with, have your own little snipers with." he sighed. "You know you could've had them with him, I would've given you as much time off as you would've wanted."

"No. I tried with him but it was almost impossible."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"You remember when we met up again towards the end of the war? At the very beginning I was hospitalized for a gun wound." she told him. "It cut a hole into one of my ovaries. They had removed it along with the fallopian tube then burned me closed." she bit her lip at that.

"So that cut your chances in half." he realized. He looked down in shame. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, its perfectly fine." she leaned her head back once again and rubbed her eyes. "It helped me get more focused on my job. Now I don't need to worry about that kind of stuff."

"Its good that your focused." he said, not wanting to disagree with her. "With out that, I could be dead." he joked. She smiled.

"Alright, no more digging through my personal life. What do we do now?"

"I think we're going to fall right into their trap." he smirked devilishly, thinking up a strategy.

* * *

A/N: OhsMeeGosh, I'm such an idiot. I totally forgot all about this! -bangs head off desk- So stupid of me! Don't be mad at me for throwing in such a late update, I'll try to be more active with this. So, this chapter...well I really dunno where the hell this came from, the whole shot-up-ovaries thing came out like word vomit. It may not make too much sense but the burning close thing does. back in old war times, they of course didn't have the surgical things we have so instead of sewing people back up, they burnt their injuries closed. Ouch, I know.

Thanks to:

IdiotsApprentice

Kyorma

Roy Mustang 08

Drex

blknblupanther1

♥Poisonous Akemi♥

Bar-Ohki

jacksparrow589

mustanghawkeye17

SakuraTearDrop

Lady Lola

sugar coated bullets

OTP

Ryopon

Shirozora

Cassandra

aqua-eyes mystery520

Danelle

**LUFFEHS♥**


	13. Splash

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, are you tired of hearing that yet?**

* * *

The two walked down the hall again, still sharp as ever. They had given the homunculi time to set up their little trap and now they were going to walk right on into it. An unorthodox plan but it was only quickly thought out.All they needed was good timing, confidence and sheer dumb luck. Roy peered along their path, searching for movement or something out of place. He found it soon.

He stopped, putting an arm out to halt his subordinate then pointed downward at the floor, hearing her gasp in shock. A trail of blood dotted the tile, small splatters leading down the hall way toward the large doors of the mess hall. He leaned down, dabbing his finger into the liquid, checking to see if it was really blood, not just some sick prank stuff. He sighed, it was real

"Its probably those guys that the other's met up with." he guessed.

"Those homunculi have twisted senses of humor." she mumbled, looking up at the doors in front of them. "We could be walking right into death." she said, wonder how odd she must've sounded.

"Yeah, we could be." he agreed. "But I recall being in this position a few times before." he sighed, turning around to face her. "I say that when we get out of this alive, which I assure you we will, we take a month of vacation."

"Sounds like something to work towards." she smiled, following as he lead the way through the doors.

It was extremely dark inside, only the moonlight from the windows illuminating what little it could. They stayed close they shut the doors behind themselves. Roy glanced at his partner, the light giving her face a ghostly look. His eyes darted down to his feet, seeing the trail of blood widen and run to the center of the massive room which was shrouded in darkness. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was there.

There wasn't much time for either of them to give another thought because of the sudden flicking lights of candles all around them. The candles were placed in a large circle around a wide puddle or red liquid. The lights of the candles gave some of the surface an orange tinge while the moonlight gave that of blue. It would've been beautiful if it was in a painting, but no. This was real. All of it was real. The blood was that of real human beings, ones that could've seen many more years. A pale foot stepped into the warm light, revealing Envy who was soon followed my Lust and Gluttony, who happened to be chewing on what looked to be a leg bone.

"Colonel, Lieutenant, welcome to our little party." Lust smiled. "We expected two people of your rank to join us earlier. Your a bit late."

Envy laughed, stepping forward into the puddle's edge. "Hey Lieutenant, last time we met I only caught you after your shower. How about we take a blood bath?" he asked, stomping his foot in the liquid, as if to invite the blonde woman. (No, I do not believe in Envy being gay. I'm not sure if he even he can be gay for that matter. he even said it himself, he's androgynous -.-)

"Forget it, ass hole." Riza hissed, clicking off her safety.

"You know if you two do what we want, this could all be over a hell of a lot quicker, so why no?" he sighed.

"Neither of us are ever going to do anything for you." Roy growled, readying his gloves.

"Last chance." the green haired man offered.

"No." they said in unison.

"Have it your way." with that, he and Lust rushed forward at the two who darted in opposite directions.

Riza went right dodging the long claws that flew after her, one or two maybe tearing her shirt as she tried to reach a corner where she could turn and shoot. Finding this space came somewhat easier than expected. Turning on her heel, she fired at her persuer, landing in accurate shots but seeing only small pain.

The woman twisted, running from her corner as the large claws swung forward again.

Roy went the opposite way, Envy following. The homunculus, morphing his arm into that of Edward Elric's automail (the sword-like part), charged after the backwards running man. Envy slung his arm forward, tearing a small spot in the white button up shirt on his opponent. Jumping backwards a few feet, Roy countered with a series of snaps, orange light streaking through the darkness at the homunculus, hitting few times.

The two homunculi glanced at each other, meeting eyes. In one swift movement, they switched places. The two soldiers almost crashed into each other at that, but regained themselves to stand back to back, eyes falling on their opponents. The two humans were panting lightly while the homunculi were completely unphased. The monstrosities eased back, relaxing, surprising the other two.

Before they could give another thought, a large, potato-like blur knocked Roy a few feet away, throwing him flat to the floor. A distraction, made by the massive Gluttony, had offered confusion and the perfect chance to strike. The other homunculi took this chance. As Riza's eyes darted to her superior officer, she had less time to yell his short name than it took for a blade and a few claws to pierce her shoulder and side. She let out a short, pained screech and when the blades retracted, she fell into the puddle of blood that splashed on impact, holding her wounds.

Roy whipped around to see his lieutenant on the ground, grinding her teeth to keep from screaming.

"RIZA!"

* * *

A/N: new chappie, yay. This are winding down, just a few more chapters to go before the fic ends. WHO'S EXCITED?! Heh. Hope you like this one, much more actionful. I just finished the outline for the last chapter and I think you'll either love it, kill me or be so full of suspense you'll explode. I like option one the best.

Thanks to:

Bar-Ohki

Lady Lola

Kyorma

Hunter-Robin

Danelle

Ryopon

blknblupanther1

SakuraTearDrop

imuzuok

OTP

jacksparrow589

Luffs♥


	14. Burns and Fur

* * *

**Disclaimer: don't own it, you should know that by now.**

* * *

_"RIZA!"_

Roy's heart would've stopped dead in its tracks if it were walking. Instead though, it did the opposite and thumped hard against his rib cage. He scrambled across the floor to his fallen subordinate to halt at her side. He hovered over her form, watching her clench her jaw and bite her bottom lip in pain. His adrenaline pumped higher than ever before as he quickly looped his arms around her to pick her up. He bolted out the doors, snapping his fingers wildly. The small explosions behind him weren't heard in his own ears. It was like all his senses had shut off, blinding and deafening him to everything, only the instinct was left to guild him. All he knew was the urgency in getting away, getting Riza to a safe place where he could care for her wounds.

While Roy ran blindly from hall to hall, Riza was left in her arms. She felt like her side and shoulder were being torn apart, the burning sensation in her body was like nothing she had ever faced. She'd been shot before, maybe hit by a ricochet, but this was by far the worst. She had felt herself being lifted and could now feel the thump of her partner's every step. Not daring to know where the were headed, she kept her eyes shut tightly, waiting to be taken to safety or for the homunculus to end their plans.

It seemed like an eternity before the running man burst through a pair of large doors. In a swift moment, he sealed the doors shut using alchemy and took to the farthest, darkest corner on the room. He put his back on the wall, panting as he slid down it. He looked around to see rows of book shelves in the dim light. Looking around a corner, he saw the slash marks in the ground and the sprinkles of blood that Riza had left behind. They were in the library. It was big enough to take cover in and the welded doors helped their safety somewhat.

Eyes darting downward at the tug on his shirt, Roy's breath hitched. Riza lay in his arms, clinging to his shirt. Her blood dripped to the floor, staining the carpet. Her eyes remained tightly shut and one hand was clasped to her shoulder, what seemed to be the more painful wound. He noticed the fact that the both of them had been drenched in the blood that had pooled on the floor in the mess hall as well as Riza's which was still flowing.

"Damnit." he mumbled, moving her onto the floor.

She groaned when her side was placed down. Her blood dripped onto the carpet still. She could hear the ruffle of moving clothing, but when she felt fabric placed lightly against her side wound, she had to crack her eyes open. Above her hovered a shirtless Colonel (D everyone love me.)

"I'm going to try to stop the bleeding. This is probably gonna hurt so brace yourself." he told her, place one hand on the floor before adding pressure to her wound. The second he did so, she let out a moan of pain and her hands tensed greatly. Her fingernails dug into her own skin and a small bit of blood slipped out. Roy noticed this and took her hand. "You don't need to bleed any more than you already are." he scolded.

"Its not my fault you don't know your own strength." she mumbled.

"I'm barely touching you!" he huffed. "I can't help with this on you." Taking his hands away for a second, he removed her jacket. Pushing down again he watched her wince.

"Damnit, this kills." she growled, her hand clasping around his tightly.

"I imagine so." he said, loosened his grip slightly. After a moment he sighed. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" she coughed on her own breath at that and her eyes shot open to stare shocked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Take of your shirt." he repeated. She could only imagine how many times he'd said that to a woman before. "I can't dress the wound properly with it on." he told her.

That explains that then. she thought, sighing as she tried to remove her shirt painlessly with one hand. She was having a difficult time until a gloved hand pulled it away. He could've smiled widely at her bare back and her black bra but he'd only let himself smirk. She lay back, turning on her good side to let him work, leaving her back to him. Roy went back to adding pressure to the ugly wound. He was tense, warily glancing the shadows in the other corners and the tops of the book shelves.

They sat in silence for a long while, Riza could've fallen asleep if not for the fact of her pain and her shirtless commanding officer over her own shirtless body. It seemed like hours passed them, yet only minutes. When Roy let his hands off the wound, she heard him curse at her side. Looking over her shoulder she gave him a questioning look.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You just wont heal. You wont stop bleeding." he told her. Indeed, blood loss showed. She had paled remarkably and her eyes had dulled. "I have no idea how to fix this." he sighed, leaning back on the wall. He watched her slump back into her laying position.

"You could weld it closed. I've seen you do that to yourself before." she suggested.

"I've only ever done that to myself, no one else." he frowned. "I could but it hurts like hell though."

"I'm willing to suffer if it'll keep me alive." she sighed.

"Your really too stubborn." he too sighed. "Alright then, I'll sear the nasty things up, just don't scream. It could attract very unwanted attention."

She nodded.

Roy moved to kneel over her, pulling his bloody gloves tighter before placing them on the large wounds. Readying himself with a calming breath, he began. Light surged over the skin, the alchemic power working its self. He saw through the blind, watching as Riza cringed in pain. Her head flew to look at him. Her teeth were grinding and her eyes were wide as they could be in horror. Wait...horror? She looked terrified, but why? She knew what he was doing to her and other than that, it was Riza under his hands! She had never looked so scared!

She was then forced out of his sight by a wave of uncontrollable power. Something was going terribly wrong with his alchemy, it seemed to be driving out of his own control! He tried to regain it, but the massive energy fought him off. His heart raced as he tried fruitlessly to stop its burning power. As soon as it had burst out, it was flushed away, leaving him confused and panting against the wall.

Roy's immediate reaction to this was to see if Riza was alright. He scrambled to her side, mortified at what he'd done. There she lay, curled into a ball in pain. Her side was sealed with a large burn but there was no sign of the injuries the fire should have made. Like it had only been what he'd needed to use and that was it. He reached out to her cheek, feeling it's wetness. She was crying! What the hell had he done!

"Riza! I'm sorry..." he choked, pulling away. "Damnit! I'm an idiot!"

She only let tears of pain slip out as her whole form withered.. She hurt, not just on her burns, but everywhere. Her stomach was churning and her head was pounding but the worse of it all was in her shoulder. Pain surged all through her veins there, leading down into her hands and feet. She gave ragged breathes, trying to ease herself.

Riza cracked open her eyes, looking downward as the hurt subsided slightly. She gapped at what she saw. Her hands...they were covered in dark fur!

* * *

A/N: GAH! I'm so sorry! my comp have being screwing up so badly that I haven't been able to get on for more than a few seconds. -is ashamed- Forgive me for the long wait, please. You can all have Ninja Roy dolls, just don't kill me. I'll hopefully be able to get on with this faster now. I just realized that was a crappy way to end this chapter, beat me if you want.

THANKS SO MUCH TO:

Bar-Ohki

blknblupanther1

SxL

Hunter-Robin

Loony Lady Lola

Ryopon

JagWired

Paine West

Kyorma

OTP

jacksparrow589

SakuraTearDrop

imuzuok

unheardgoodconscience

Cassandra

I do not deserve the luffs :'(


	15. Author's Note!

**♥Luffs to all!♥ **

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm posting this to let you guys know, the next chapter is the last for this fic! Wow, eh? thing is, I don't know when I'm going to be on to post it. But when I do, I'll also post the prologue for the sequel! Woot! I've decided to call the sequel Cold Hearts: Broken Wings so watch out for it! Gosh, I'm tingling with excitement already! I've even got goosebumps!

Send me a message with questions about this fic and Cold Hearts, and I have a surprise for the person who sends me the nicest message!

Message must contain your favorite part of this fic, why you liked it as well as an idea that you'll allow me to use in the sequel. Please send these via private message after the last chapter has been posted.

**Good luck and keep watching for the final chapter of Cold Halls!**

* * *


End file.
